Inner hebrides
This character represents The Inner Hebrides archipelago in Scotland. His human name is John kirkland. Appearance John has short brown spikey hair, a feature he shares with his twin sister, The Outer Hebrides. His eyes are a shade darker of green than his sister's, Unlike his sister, his hair does not cover his eyebrows. He wears a deep blue jumper which covers his hands, dark navy blue trousers and green marble affect wellington boots. He claims that he wears these clothes because he enjoys spending his time watching the wildlife around his Islands. He owns a Skye terrier, which originates from one of his own Islands, named flora. He is sometimes accompanied on his visits to his sibling's houses by an animal from his region. Basic Bio. *He and his Twin sister are sometimes mistaken for each other by the other Islands or Mainland countries. *He along with The Outer Hebrides where Norway's Adopted siblings for a period of time. *John own several pairs of binoculars, which he uses to watch wildlife. *Sometimes he argues with his sister about his frequent visits to Shetland's place. *He likes puffins, seals, wild cats, pine marten, whales and rabbits. *Usually he is accompanied by either his dog, or one of his seals or rabbits. *To travel to other places (and inbetween his own Islands) he rides a Whale or Porpoise but has once ridden a Basking Shark. *He and shetland often make their dogs compete against each other. Relationships. The Outer Hebrides. John often visits his Twin sister Cara and Teaches her about the wildlife in her Islands, because she has hedgehogs on her Islands he is always telling her to get rid of them due to the fact that they eat the eggs of her wild birds. They both have hair that resembles hedgehog spikes and as children Norway and Scotland found it hard to tell them apart. She teaches him how to handle birdlife on his island and gives him swimming lessons, which he hates due to the freezing cold water at both of their places. When he complains about how cold it is she replies At least i'm not teaching you at Shetland's place!. John sometimes cheats during his lessons by getting one of his seals to swim underneath him and keep him afloat, when Cara realises that he is just pretending to swim, she gets her pet otter to bite his toes and chase the seal away. Shetland Isles. John frequently competes with Shetland Isles and will sometimes smack him if he sees him teasing Cara about her hair. When John visits Shetland he always rides on a killer whale in order to make himself look better then the more northern Island. Shetland often gets annoyed with Inner Hebrides and will throw him into the sea by his place, causing the archipelago to go to Outer Hebrides and complain about Shetland then pressures his Twin into swimming over to Shetland's place to throw one of her unwanted hedgehogs at him. The Inner Hebrides respects Shetland as a rival and will defend Shetland if one of the other Islands or Archipelagos make a snide comment about Shetland. Scotland John sees Scotland as an older brother and will take his side in an argument, John will also help Scotland bully England at any oppurtunity. Although, when scotland is drunk John will try to keep him away from wales. John gets on with wales, ireland, the republic of ireland and northern ireland. He also tries to spend time with Norway. Category:Male Characters Category:British Isles Category:Europe Category:archipelagos